Heroes Return
by Sarah Jayne
Summary: One Shot! Michael & Shane are chosen to complete a mission to fight alongside Amelie against her father Bishop, leaving Claire and Eve devastated and lonely. This is what happens when they're finally reunited. This is dedicated to all of the soldiers/servers of our armed forces!


**Please check out my other stuff, thanks guys! **

**This is dedicated to all of the soldiers/servers in our armed forces. May you forever be brave and always return to us! **

As Claire stood at the borderline of Morganville- her new found hometown after being drafted here to study at TPU and now unable to leave- her legs began to shake and her vice like grip on Eve's hand became progressively tighter. Claire looked at her knowing that the look in her own eyes was furious with anguish and tension. Eve gave Claire's hand a returning squeeze and a small accompanying encouraging smile although Claire could tell that Eve was just as nervous and impatient as what she was. They both stared back out towards the horizon, wishing, hoping and praying.

Shane and Michael had been chosen to be part of Amelie's army in an all-out brawl against her father Bishop, the most feared, dangerous vampire ever to exist. Both Claire and Eve had been adamant not to let them go despite the fact that they could look after themselves, Bishop was a viscous, ruthless being with no morals and no remorse. But they had left in the middle of the night without warning, leaving the girls heartbroken and alone.

They'd been away for weeks without any contact. Not a phone call, letter or even an email. Eve had tried her very best to convince both herself and Claire that no news was good news in this case but it hadn't stopped the sleepless nights and pure worry. They knew that if Oliver- Amelie's second in command- had anything to do with it, he would just leave them to fester where they lay.

Claire could feel her hand in Eve's getting sweaty but she didn't want to remove it, she was a little bit of comfort for her as she had been for the last seven weeks, not quite in the place of Shane of course, but in every way she could.

_Shane…_

Her mind drifted to an image of my her estranged boyfriend, his hair all tousled, his brown eyes sparkling and his heart stopping smile reserved only for her…

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a hitch in Eve's throat. She turned to look at her to see her eyes widening by the second as her gaze bore out right in front of her, her hand becoming painfully tight on Claire's.

Claire snapped her head forward trying to discover the cause of Eve's reaction. In the distance, shadows of people, a large number of people, made their way over the horizon. She inhaled deeply as the shadows progressed quickly towards them, forming into people. Amelie and Oliver were the first recognised as they were leading the troops behind them.

"Please let Shane and Michael be there, please, please" Claire said the prayer silently as she heard Eve whisper it aloud.

Claire felt her heartbeat quicken as fast as her eyes flicked across the figures, desperately searching. The pants escaped her lips in utter trepidation. She couldn't find him, she couldn't even find Michael. Her entire body began to shake as the troops crossed the border back into Morganville, without Shane or Michael.

Amelie swept past them only glancing for a second to acknowledge their presence but the look she gave cleared the air from Claire's lungs in an instant as though she'd been punched in the gut. It probably would have been less painful if that were the case.

"No…No!" she whispered using the little breath she had left, surrendering her weak as Amelie's expression turned to one of apologies and sorrow.

She collapsed sideways onto Eve who was still as a statue, staring out to the horizon, mouthing some kind of prayer-she guessed- pale and blank. Nothing. As the world around us caved in.

She closed her eyes as the sobs wretched up from her stomach like a wave of sickness unleashing itself upon her. She heard Eve whimper but she couldn't look, it wouldn't matter anyways, all she could see in her minds eye was her love, on the ground, still, unmoving and an open invitation for a bloody vampire feast. Eve then made another noise like a strangled groan and then ceased to breathe.

Claire glanced up to her as she heard Eve whisper her name, her gaze not faltering.

"Claire…" She whispered, unable to find her voice, "Claire… its them. They're home".

She blinked twice and fluttered to where they had been fixed minutes ago, matching Eve as she spotted two new shadows appear over the horizon and make their way forwards. She straightened herself up and wiped her eyes, just in case her mind was playing tricks on her. Then they came into full view. One of the shadows was holding up the other, it looked like they were supporting an injury.

"Shane" she mouthed, my mouth dried up as my heartbeat began its frantic racing once again. Then they stepped into the light.

"Shane!" She squealed at the top of her lungs and bolted across the borderline towards them.

Her legs had moved the fasted they ever had but it still was not fast enough. Shane was hobbling towards her with his head down, but there was no mistaking that this was her love, her boyfriend, her Shane.

"Shane! Shane!" she screamed out, hearing Eve's footsteps keeping pace with her own behind her, heading towards Michael.

Shane's head rose slowly and they locked eyes as he pushed away from Michael and she catapulted herself into his waiting arms, his lightly worn frame staggering backwards from the impact but through a pure adrenaline rush he picked her off the floor, spinning her round before setting her down to capture her in a heart stopping embrace.

"Claire" he breathed as his face buried itself into her hair and her tears began to flow.

Her hand ran themselves all over his body, coming to terms with the fact that he was actually here and he was alive, the sobs heaving from deep within her stomach, making themselves known as they burst from within her.

"You're here, you're alive, you're here" she cried inhaling his sweet scent from the crook of his neck. His sweet, slightly musky, slightly sweaty, manly smell settled itself in my nose causing every particle of my being to come alive.

"Shh baby, yes I'm here. I came back to you" he soothed, stroking her hair like he was calming some kind of wild animal. She pulled back from him slightly to check him over.

"You… you stumbled. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She panicked as she stroked his face, their gazes catching each other once more and they held it.

"Nothing that wont heal baby. Nothing that would keep me from walking right back into hell, right back to you".

"But he needs to be at home to rest" She heard Michael chime in.

She turned to look at him, his voice reminding her that he was also there and grinned when she found him and Eve gripping onto each other for dear life. Eve gave her a face splitting grin which she returned, knowing that they both felt the same way, knowing that their boys were home and they were safe-ish. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Yes and thank you, for looking out for him"

Shane snorted a lazy laugh, his arms still wrapped around her. "I had to bail fang boy out more times than I can count, hence my less than perfect state".

Michael grinned and gently slapped Shane's back in a manly show of affection. "Good looking out bro".

"But you're still in so much trouble for leaving us though, in the middle of the night, without any warning" Eve chimed in, stroking a single finger up and down Michaels chest. Claire followed it thinking about what damage had been done that had just healed and then shook the image away.

"Yeah later, now just shut up and just get me home" Shane groaned, trying his hardest to keep his balance on his injured leg.

….

They returned home and Shane and Claire became inseparable, she didn't want to let him out of her sight and vice versa. She helped him up the stairs for him to take a shower whilst she returned back downstairs to make him dinner. Tacos of course, which she took back upstairs along with a can of coke to ensure he got the upmost rest.

Whilst he sat on the edge of his bed eating, Claire sat on the floor and began to clean and dress the huge, deep, bloody gaping wound on his left leg. No doubt a vampire inflicted injury due to the scratch being so deep and precise. Just the thought of a vampire being that close to Shane sent a shudder down Claire's spine. It took all she had not to vomit.

She slowly ran a warm water soaked cloth over the wound to clear away the residue blood and dirt that Shane had not managed to clean himself. As soon as the cloth touched his flesh, he winced and it made her jump, knocking her off her feet, sending her to her backside.

"I'm sorry" she squealed as she glanced at his face to regard his expression only to find he was staring at her.

"Don't worry about it, didn't hurt that much" he spoke through gritted teeth, "I didn't mean to startle you"

She looked up to him and smiled "I think you did" she shook her head and regained composure to finish dressing the wound.

….

She wrapped the last layer of bandage around his leg and looked up to him only to be greeted by his huge brown eyes already staring down at her with pure unadulterated passion, catching her completely off guard, her breath hitching as he reminded her of how beautiful he actually was. His plate was now empty and shoved onto the side table.

"All done" She whispered trying to find my suddenly discarded voice as his eyes penetrated my soul and straight to her heart.

He leaned down and hooked both of his hands under her arms, pulling her up off the floor and onto the bed.

He moved so that he was laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand. He pulled her into him and snaked his hand around her back, rubbing up and down her spine. She tucked herself against his chest, taking a grip of his shirt in both of her hands, rubbing her nose across his chest. She felt his lips on her head and whispers escape his lips.

"You are so beautiful, Claire. I missed you so much" she heard the whispers form words. She looked up at him.

"You left, in the middle of the night, Shane, no word and no warning" she could feel the tears brimming her eyes again.

He exhaled a sigh "Claire, I had to. If we didn't go to him, he was going to come to us and if he did that, you'd be in danger too and I couldn't put you in that much danger"

"But Shane, what if he'd killed you? And I didn't know where you were, or when you'd be back. Do you know how that feels? It was mentally excruciating" a single tear escaped the lid of her eye and slid down her cheeks

"But I'm here now baby, and I'm alive" he whispered, wiping her face. "I thought about you every single second of every single day, you know. I kept picturing how breath taking you looked when you slept the night I left, the way your smell lingered in my pillow, my quilt. The way your skin felt when I kissed your forehead goodbye and the sound of your name as I told you I loved you and left you asleep in my bed. It's because of you that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again. Not without you"

The tears escaped Claire's eyes without hesitation as she drank in his words.

"I love you Shane. I love you so much" her grip tightened on his shirt and she planted a soft kiss upon his chest, listening to the soft moan he created.

"I love you more Claire, more then you could ever imagine" he brought his hand round from her back to tilt her face up to look into his eyes and he kissed her softly, sending shockwaves right down her body to the apex of her thighs.

She gasped into his mouth and moulded herself to his shape in order to get closer to him, changing the kiss from a soft delicate one to a long passionate one.

"I need you Shane. I need you now" she whispered to him.

"Claire…" He whispered back into her mouth and pushed her flat on his bed, his mouth never leaving hers.

His right leg pushed up, separating her thighs as his hands began exploring. They slid down her sides, gently massing as they went, causing her to pull on his bottom lip in a plea. Her hands ran down his back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his back and over his head, throwing it down to the floor. Her hands ran back into his hair, holding his mouth securely to hers. He opened his slightly, giving her access to his luscious tongue which she took full advantage of and began twisting her tongue around his.

His hands ran up the inside of her shirt, gliding across her stomach, her body instantly reacted and bowed off the bed into his waiting hand. He set a groan free into her mouth and moved his hands further up to glide across her bra, teasing her nipples, feeling them stand to attention at his touch.

"I've missed your touch, baby" Claire whispered as Shane pulled off her shirt allowing it to slip to the floor beside his own.

His mouth then left hers and began an agonisingly slow pace, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, a small moan escaping Claire's lips in sheer ecstasy. Shanes lips felt like heaven.

Her hands ran up and down his spine, halting at the waistband of his jeans, her hand slipping inside to rest upon his backside to give it a little squeeze. Shane growled from deep in his throat and reared up, sitting on his ankles to look down at her.

"Baby, you're sending me to pieces"

She grinned up at him. "Good" She reached up and began kissing across his chest when he pushed her back down.

"I have not touched you for seven weeks, I need to savour you. At this rate, I won't last too much longer" He grinned down at her.

She looked up to him and giggled, bucking her hips upwards "I need you Shane, I need you now".

Shane growled once more before grabbing her bra and just pulling, watching the fabric stretch and rip away from her body, joining the other items of clothing on the floor. He grabbed both of her breasts in each hand and began to squeeze and knead them softly, causing Claire to bite her lip in order to muffle a moan. She felt the wetness between her legs trickle down her thigh and began to buck her hips, trying to find some much needed friction.

Shane then suddenly stopped and swiftly moved his hands to her jeans where he began to undo them and pull them off her legs, taking her panties with them, creating a full outfit on the floor beside the bed. His eyes flicked across her now naked body and he bit his lip. Claire bit her lip back as she saw the bulge in his pants begin to tent. She reached out to take hold of it when they both stopped dead.

"I'll ask Claire, she had cleaning duty this week, and she'll know where it is" They heard Eve reply to a question from Michael and began to climb the stairs.

The door wasn't locked!

Shane glanced down at Claire before jumping off the bed and dashing to the door in an unknown race with Eve to lock it. He slammed the bolt closed and turned to face Claire, leaning against the door.

Claire hitched herself up to lean on her elbows to gaze across at him and absorb him in all his glory. His muscles were sharp and defined, his hair was shiny and tucked behind his ears in that oh so gorgeous way and then his jeans, oh god the jeans. His jeans were undone and clung low on his hips, the only thing keeping them in place was his ever growing erection as he gazed right back at her, taking in her naked form. The way her hair hung down her back and draped over her shoulder like she was some kind of supermodel, her breasts firm round and perfect, her long legs were slightly bent and offering an invitation to come inside, her sex was shaven and he could see glistens of her arousal, making the bulge in his pants ever bigger. She was his, all his, she was perfect and she was ready for him. Reluctantly, he slowly dragged his eyes back to hers as she gave a teasing lick of her lips, beckoning him over with a single finger.

Slowly, he sauntered back over to the bed, where she raised herself further and when he was within arm's reach, she grabbed him by the waistband of his pants, pulling him to the bed. He looked down at her and she looked up at him as she began to pull down his jeans, taking his boxers with them, leaving him naked in front of her, supporting the most appealing erection Claire had ever seen.

Her eyes widened at the mere sight of it, her sex was now dripping for him. She looked up at him as she slowly lowered her mouth over him and began to suck his hard length. Simultaneously, a hiss escaped his lips, he bucked forward into her mouth and his hands fisted in her hair as she began long slow licks up and down his length.

"That's right baby, savour me, and savour this"

She looked up to him and they locked gazes for what was the most intimate moment they had ever shared. They were together, they were safe and they were crazy in love.

Claire then quickened the pace slightly, allowing her tongue to dance around his shaft and twirl around his throbbing head as she tasted his pre-cum. She savoured the taste, allowing her now stationary mouth to hold on to him for just that second longer before she slowly withdrew him with a smack of her lips.

"Shane, I need you to touch me" she whispered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to lay on the bed, on his side facing her.

Shane immediately cupped her cheek and kissed her smoothly, gently, so in love. And with his free hand, he travelled down her body and cup her sex, dragging a finger up and down her slit which became instantly soaked, asking permission. He grinned at the pleading groan that came from his girlfriend.

"Touch me Shane, please touch me"

That was the green flag he needed and he sunk his finger inside her, causing her to call out in pleasure, her back arching from the mattress. He set a steady pace which had her reeling in minutes.

"Yes, Shane. My love. So good!" she continued to cry out into his kiss as he slipped in another finger and quickened the pace.

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers so he slowly withdrew them and slid his fingers into his mouth to lick off all her residue. Just watching him made Claire shudder from head to toe.

"I'm going to make love to you right now"

Shane shifted his weight onto his forearms and pulled Claire underneath him. He kissed her delicately as he slid inside her, a small answering whimper came from his girlfriend.

"I love you, Shane" She whispered stroking his face as he began to slowly move, surrendering himself to the feel of her body, the way she reacted to the feelings and how she appreciated his movements.

"I love you, Claire" He replied back, kissing him once more, a constant sweet kiss, a sign of their love for one another as they made love all through the night.

Reconnecting, Reacquainted, Reunited & Irrevocably in love.


End file.
